A Little Scrimmage
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Yusuke Shows up at Botan's apartment, Days and nights pass by until he wakes and scares Botan. Slight OC and Slight Botan x Yusuke ONESHOT/mindless Drabble


**A Little Scrimmage**

**Yu Yu Hakusho FanFic**

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or either of the characters.**

**

* * *

**_Yusuke staggers around the streets looking for Botan's apartment, He screams her name and punches walls scarring the people surrounding him. _

_He finds his way to her place and bangs on her door. _

_Hours pass, days pass, Until it is nightfall when he is angered by the sight of his hair looks for Botan who is cooking dinner for herself. When he finds her she is startled...._

* * *

"Hey Botan…! Yeah I'm talking to you damn bitch!" Loud as ever, Yusuke roared at the blue haired woman.

"What makes you think you can dye my hair blue just like yours in the middle of the night?" Yusuke roared again embarrassment creeping up his cheeks.

"Calm down Yusuke I'm sure Koenma wouldn't-"

Suddenly Yusuke jumped right in front of her face to face.

"I swear! I'll have you dead if anyone sees me like this!" Yusuke stared into her eyes with his brows furrowed.

"You don't mean a word you've said Yusuke, I know you well enough to know that was a lame bluff!" Botan retorted forcing her face closer towards Yusuke.

"Well bitch, you haven't told me what we're doing in your apartment!" Yusuke screamed back gritting his teeth and moving his face inches away from Botan's.

"Y-Yusuke…?" Botan back away what the hell was Yusuke doing so close to her face? She could smell the alcohol from his breath; he had been drinking again ever since Keiko was killed in that accident involving herself and Hiei.

"What? You scared now? Answer me!" Yusuke slammed his fist against the wall behind Botan. He was beginning to scare her but just what the hell was Yusuke thinking otherwise? He knew Koenma would kill him if she someone would hurt her. Let alone someone he dismissed as a Spirit Detective.

"That scared lost in thought look again. Well C'mon! I'm waiting for your answer!" Yusuke interrupted her thoughts.

"Yusuke…" Botan's reply sounded sad as if she had lost the will to fight back Yusuke's assumption that she was scared.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head, and realized the blue dye was actually a piece of translucent blue paper. Botan was still pinned against the wall when she snickered a little.

"Wow!" Yusuke roared though not as angry as he was before, but still stupefied that he thought she dyed his hair that awful blue color. Botan started laughing hysterically, burrowing her face into Yusuke's chest.

"Botan! What the hell are you doing!?" Yusuke roared embarrassed.

Botan realized what she was doing, but she couldn't help but feel comfortable resting her head and keeping it in his chest. But she felt Yusuke's hand grab the back of her ponytail and yank her face from his warm chest.

"Whoops! Sorry I kind of got a little too close for comfort! It's running a bit late don't you think you want to stay for the night Yusuke?" Botan asked with a hint of mischief

"What so you can rape me in my sleep?" Yusuke retorted backing off and letting Botan have her personal space back.

"Awe! Don't tell me that my little Yusuke wouldn't want to sleep in the same apartment as his favorite assistant now!" Botan replied adding little wink at the end.

"Botan" Yusuke said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "What happened the night you Keiko and Hiei went off to Demon world without me? Did you ever think in the back of that mind of yours, that I would be worried sick about not only Keiko but about you?"

Yusuke was about to add more when Botan came up close and pressed her index finger against Yusuke's lips. Yusuke backed down unto one of Botan's couches and sat there staring at Botan's ever reddening cheeks.

"Yusuke please… Not another word. I don't want to relive that scene okay? It's not that I don't want you to know either but right now it's not the time. Besides…." Yusuke's own cheeks reddened as well. Botan let off a wink and lowered her head…

* * *

**END OF CHHHEEEAAAAPPPEEEHHHTTTAARRR!!!**


End file.
